1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and to a vertical-type nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to users' needs, good performance and low price may be sought for semiconductor devices. To address the users' needs, semiconductor devices may have an increased integration degree. For example, in semiconductor memory devices, the integration degree may be a significant factor for determining prices. In particular, in two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, the integration degree may be determined by an occupying area of each unit memory cell. The memory devices are also greatly influenced by the level of technique for forming fine patterns. However, since the highest-priced equipments may be necessary for forming hyper-fine patterns, the integration degree of the two-dimensional semiconductor memory devices is very limited.
An alternative for overcoming the above limitations of two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, includes forming three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices provided with three-dimensionally arranged memory cells. However, in order to massively produce the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, it may be necessary to have process techniques that can realize reliable products with a reduced manufacturing cost per a bit as compared to the two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices.